


So Damned Hard

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-30
Updated: 2008-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody's having dinner with Sheila, and Nick's at Straightaway's with Murray. And it hurts... (Set during Double your Pleasure)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Damned Hard

It's been a long time since he looked at a woman. Really looked, I mean - not just the flirting he turns on for chicks like Tammy. I'd started thinking he was happy. I started thinking he was mine.

That what makes it so damned hard to take, I guess.

First I wanted to be angry with Murray, for taking us to that stupid dance. But hell, it's not his fault. It's no-one's fault but mine, for being dumb enough to think this could be forever.

It's so fucking easy to be with Cody. Whatever I feel, he gets it. He gets me, better than anyone else ever has. Maybe that's why I started thinking this was more than just a fucked up way of dealing with the war.

Everything he said this morning makes a lot of sense. He wants a wife, a family, and I understand that. I won't stand in his way.

I'll still be his friend, even if I have to look the other way when he's kissing her. I'll be her friend, too, just as long as she loves him. As long as she treats him right.

If she hurts him, I'll be an enemy she'll wish she never made.


End file.
